Las esperanzas De una Hija no se Pierden
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: ¿Que sucedió con Misty luego de que fueron a la playa divertirse un rato? ¿Kasumi volvera a ver a su madre? ¿Ella y su padre volverían a se feliz algún Día? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Misty sigue con vida? Entren y descubrelo por si mismos Pokeshippin sado en los 20 aniversario de Pokemon AshX Misty.
1. Capítulo: 1 Mamá en Dónde Estás

_**Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Mamá en Dónde Estás.**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987**_ ~.

 _Primero que todo bienvenido a este primer, grado que voy a hacer espero que sea de su agrado este es muy triste principio sólo quieren que al final se ha cambiado con mucho gusto lo haré quedan de unas quinientas palabras cada, capítulo un poquito más tengo planeado hacerlo muy extenso esta historia trata la historia de cómo Kasumi extrañado mucho a mi madre ella apareció cuando nosotros fuimos a bañarnos al, noreste de cabo Celeste para recordar viejos tiempos pero en ese momento yo sólo tenía 5, años de edad cuando eso ocurrió no recuerdo mucho pero creo lo que Se resbaló cayó el fondo, de mar Mi madre es una excelente en la hora pero no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó porque nunca, salió a flote mi papá y yo lloramos mucho por ella ese día saber quién nunca la guardería un volveríamos a ver ahora tengo 15 años y papá y yo tenemos la fe de volver a ver a mi, madre y a su esposa otra vez no perderemos la esperanza mi papá cerebro de batalla escuela enterarse de la, noticia se puso a la exposición de mi padre para ayudarlo en lo que pueda y en dónde era aceptó, ser cerebro de batalla ahora yo estoy por empezar mi primer viaje Pokémon mi papá me, retrasó mucho el viaje pero no me arrepiento y ahora sí me siento lista para irme de viaje y a ver, si con eso por encontrar a mi madre y traerla de regresó soy kasumi Ketchum Y esta es mi, historia si quieren leerla Los invito a pasar para relatarles lo que a continuación lo que, suicidio en esta historia._

—Bien Kasumi Ketchum ya viene siendo hora de, que te vayas en tu viaje Pokémon No te preocupes por mí Yo estaré bien recuerda que, cuando llegué a cada centro Pokémon me puedes llamar y recuerda el primer gimnasio, a que tú vas a ir a Ciudad plateada toma tus precauciones si te topas con el equipo, Rocket ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Lamento mi amor haberte atrasado mucho tu, viaje pero tú ya sabes cómo soy yo más aún Cuando Perdí a mi difunta esposa Bueno, ya tienes todo listo kasumi acuérdate que el viaje es largo hace a pueblo paleta, comentó el padre viudo. —

—Todo va a salir bien no te preocupes papá que yo, mucho Extraño a mi madre de hecho yo la extraño mucho pero algo me, dice que mi madre no está muerto que ya está viva en algún lugar algo me dice que, yo la voy a encontrar un lugar muy especial para todos por lo menos en donde estés ha, pasado su mayores por eso decidí emprender este Viajé papa para encontrar, a mi madre ya que yo la extraño con todo mi corazón papá quiero volver a ver este, familia feliz y ese será junto a mi madre Y a ti a la Par como debió haber sido desde siempre, desde que ocurrió la tragedia. —

 _ **Flash back tiempo atrás.**_

 _ **Por favor haz cuida de nuestra hija No, sé si aquí podré salir con vida yo me quedo sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra está, fuerte correntada de agua Ya me siento muy cansada de tanto estar luchando recuerda, que siempre yo te amo con todo mi corazón y si algo me pasa prométeme que serás feliz, con alguien más porque yo quiero que tú seas feliz prométeme eso y cuidadoras, en esta pequeña por favor ella es todo lo que tengo ahora pero ahora ya no la veré, crecer la voy a extrañar mucho y la por favor dile a cómo y fuera yo la que la estuviera, cuidando Yo confío en ti amor mío yo sé que no me vas a defraudar puede ser te entrego, a escala pequeña porque sé que tú siempre háblale bien de mí y yo los estaré vigilando, desde el cielo prométeme que cuidadoras también a nuestra hija como si yo estuviera, protegiendo cuando ya no esté aquí dijo la mujer llorando de tristeza al no poder ver, a su hija nunca más hay es amor mío Cuídate y cuida nuestro retoño de feliz con, la mujer quisiera ser feliz de nuevo cuídate Ash.**_

 _ **Fin de Flas Back**_.

—Papá otra vez recordando a mamá que dijimos Deja que el tiempo pase y vas a ver qué vamos a tener buenas noticias yo sé que mi mamá va a regresar junto a nosotros algo me lo dice dentro mi corazón Sólo ten fe mi adorado padre me van a lastimarte sólo pero es necesario para ti pues a ver más de mi madre Creo que iré por alrededor de todo Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas, Johto y esos lugares colindantes para ver si encontramos más rápido a mi madre Yo tengo la fe que así será comentó su hija a su padre y Es que no puedo evitar el reírse de su hija. —

— Sabes hija una vez que te recuerda mucho a, tu madre que te pareces mucho a ella y eso es lo que más me consuela que, se lo heredaste de ella me impresiona mucho de verdad yo sé que algún día vamos, a encontrar porque yo estoy seguro que no murió algo me lo dice y cuando tengo, ese presentimiento no me equivoco esperamos volverla a encontrar y reunirnos, como la verdadera familia que debemos ser juntos y Unidos para siempre madre padre, e hija comentó el chico de pelo Morocho a su primogénita de pelo rojizo. —

—Sí tienes toda la razón la mía muy pronto encontraremos, a tu madre eso yo lo tengo por seguro sólo seamos positivos pensemos que muy pronto la iremos a encontrar y volveremos a ser una familia unida como lo éramos, hace 10 años atrás Cuando ocurrió la tragedia pero ahora no recordemos eso ahora, Estamos en laboratorio para escoger su primer Pokémon de su padre a su hija 15 años. —

Ya me decidí cuál Pokémon escoger papi, para mi primer viaje escogeré un tipo fuego y como tú ya hace rato me habías dado mi, primer Pokémon hace rato y era un Pichu en el cual se ha vuelto muy fuerte muy pronto, el evolucionar a un Pikachu fuerte y saludable y eso me emociona mucho Te prometo, dar lo mejor de mí en cada batalla Pokémon porque yo quiero ser una maestra, Pokémon como tú eso Te lo prometo Además de que no te voy a decepcionar estarás, muy orgulloso de mí como yo lo sé que mi madre lo está de mí. —

 _Una no muy lejana isla vemos a una señora de pelo, rojizo pidiendo limosna en la calle tiene más de 10 años estar pidiendo limosna de eso vive, ella lo que no sabes que tiene un pasado muy hermoso con un buen esposo una buena hija muy, educada Aunque hay veces tiene su carácter Pero eso muy bien con todo con sus padres con, sus amigos y con sus vecinos en Ciudad Celeste todos extraña a su madre y esta señora que está, mendigando a orillas de las calles tiene un enlace con ellos muy fuerte algo fuerte que los, une a su marido y a su hija lo que pasa que la mujer con el golpe que se dio no recuerda nada, de su vida Ella tenía un vago recuerdo en su mente sin embargo tenía un fuerte presentimiento, de que alguien encontraría de su familia Le recordaría en el pasado Pero ella de lo que no, se imaginaba Es que su hija venía para esta isla Aunque esperaría un buen rato para volver a, ver ella al verla de nuevo poco a poco a Recordando a su hija Que se la pase un, poco a su esposo y ahí inicia el proceso yo traer de regreso a esa mujer que perdió su memoria, producto del accidente de aquel día._

 _ **Fin de la historia.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargo: los personajes de Pokemon y la, serie le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, esta historia fue creada solamente para deleitar, al lector con la historia sólo para este fin fue creado para entretener al lector una buena lectura.**_

 _ **N/A: chicas alisten los pañuelos por favor Esta es mi nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado no se preocupen si quieren que la continúe hágamelo saber por favor se lo agradecería con todo corazón esta historia se me ocurrió hoy quería hacer una historia muy diferente a la que yo hago y qué mujer mejor momento experimentar un drama que al final todo se va a revelar iba a salir muy bien espero que sea de su agrado y no se preocupen por chica que ella no está muerta sólo está desaparecida y tú ocurrirá algo que el destino le venía preparando desde hace ya tiempo y ya es hora que se haga realidad y eso a correr muy pronto.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Actualización: 07/06/2016 la fecha podría cambiar.**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 Hermosos y tristes Recuerdos

_**Capítulo:**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **Bellos y Tristes recuerdos**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Samurott1987**_

 _ **Capítulo**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **De camino a Ciudad plateada caminando por el bosque verde por el mismo sendero que anduvieron mi padre y mi madre con estuvieron a mi edad Qué hermosos recuerdos son esos pero a la vez Es triste porque por pasar por aquí me recuerda a mi madre y eso me entregó un poco melancolía duele saber que ya no la teníamos aquí pero algo me dice en mi corazón que muy pronto la volveremos a ver muy pronto la volveremos a encontrar y así será ella a paso la par de un árbol y vio unas iniciales muy peculiares para ella a m enseguida se dio cuenta que era esencial es de su padre y vomitar echar una lágrima a través de sus ojos color caramelo entonces pues pasó cerca de un río y se dio cuenta de otra cosa que le hago impactada aquí fue donde mis padres se conocieron y no puedo evitar llorar al recordar lo que su padre había dicho ya mucho tiempo ella no se dio cuenta pero sin notarlo llegó al gimnasio de Ciudad plateada ella estaba su tío Brock quien al verla la saludo.**_

—Hola kasumi cómo has estado chiquita Tanto tiempo sin verte vienes a retarme en el gimnasio déjame decirte que a esta hora ya no estoy recibiendo combate para la medalla roca Así es que tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana porque ya es tarde ya y te diré adelantando que las reglas son una batalla d tiempo para prepararse para encuentro que será mañana a partir del mediodía para que tenga suficiente tiempo para ver cuál estrategia irás a usar de acuerdo kasumi dijo su tío Brock. —

—Está bien no te preocupes lo haremos a cómo tú quieras así tendré más tiempo para planear la estrategia para poder ganarte por aquí a dormir por esta noche no quiero dormir en el centro Pokémon tengo tiempo de estar con ustedes desde el día que pasó lo que pasó pero algo me dice qué Sí muy muy pronto tendremos buenas noticias algo me lo dice en mi corazón Si me crees bien y si no tranquilo pero quiero pasar la noche ustedes recordar viejos tiempos junto a ustedes que son mi familia desde hace ya mucho tiempo comentó la chica pelirroja.—

—No hay problema puedes quedarte la verdad es que yo siento ese mismo presentimiento que tu kasumi Misty vive y eso lo sé yo tengo ese mismo presentimiento que tú tienes que algún día volveremos a ver a Misty de nuevo junto a nosotros Y ese día será era memorables para todos nosotros ya que llevamos tiempo buscando la mucho tiempo tras su pista de algo me dice ya estamos muy cerca de ella dijo Brock. —

—Muchas gracias querido tío por permitirme quedarme, aquí tienes toda la razón Yo sé que mi madre está en algún lugar viva y la vamos a encontrar, muy pronto yo creo en los milagros pero se qué donde ella me está viendo viene poder escuchar, y yo le digo no te preocupes madre mía muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, aguanta un poco Yo iré a buscarte y atraer de nuevo al lugar donde pertenece vale que cuento, con ayuda y el apoyo necesario para hacer esto eso es muy fundamental en mi misión, tengo que llevar a cabo, ahora tío dónde están los demás miembros de la familia la chica. —

—Qué te puedo decir ahorita ellos andan en una excursión yo creo que tardarán máximo una semana pienso yo pero la verdad no sé embargo Tal vez fue a llamar mañana y así preguntarle cuándo van a regresar por si los quiere esperar yo no pude ir hoy con ellos porque tengo que cuidar este gimnasio a significa En casas siéntese en que te qué te puedo dar de comer imagino ella es muy cansada higo zonas 5:30 de la tarde Lo que pasa que aquí se cenando tipo seis y media 7 Mientras voy preparando cena te ofrezco juguito fresco o agua le dijo su tío a la pelirroja que se parecía mucho a Misty. —

Pues estaría bien me prestarías momento un teléfono para llamar a mi padre Para que no te preocupes por mí serías tan amable hacerme ese favor que yo vivo muy amablemente su sobrina a su tío ella no quería preocupar a su padre entonces procedió a hacer la llamada llamó su padre para decirle que ella estaba bien que yo estaba en la casa de su tío Brock y se quedaría a dormir en su casa. —

—Gracias por avisar kasumi qué bueno que estés en la casa de Brock así yo no estoy más tranquilo estás ahí trátalo Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer si te intenta ser algo no es por desconfianza sino que es por precaución tú ya sabes no pero en fin qué bueno que estés ahí el viaje fue a pata saliste un poco tarde de pueblo paleta y casi llegaste a las 6 de la tarde era obvio que iba aceptar el reto para hoy me Así que descansa bien y diseña bien tu estrategia para poderle ganar la medalla roca suerte en tu batalla hija. —

—Por eso te quiero papi porque tú me sabes, comprender gracias por darme permiso que a mí con mi tío Brock te prometo si algo me que hacer, el una Buena lección para que no era olvide jamás pero no creo que me dijo que tenía novia y, se está por casar y veo que sí porque ha dejado unos hábitos que tenía cuando era más pequeña, es bueno pero Estaré al tanto Bye papi hasta luego nos seguimos viendo después, y terminé la videoconferencia hacia ciudad Celeste se despidió su padre a su hija. —

 _ **Más tarde esa misma noche.**_

 _ **No no por favor no te vayas madre Adónde vas madre, por favor no quiero perderte no una madre no quiero que te vayas no por favor, quédate conmigo mi padre, padre que le pasa a mi madre porque se me está llevando, la corriente, no no no Dios Arceus porque me haces esto Arceus no me llega mi madre mamá no te, vayas y tú la chica y despertó de su pesadilla.**_

 _ **Qué bueno Sólo fue una pesadilla dijo un, poco agitada chica no se llevó su tío le preguntó a ella lo que había soñando.**_

—Kasumi Qué pasó chica con quién soñaste, dime ahora en qué te puedo ayudar poco asustado su tío que está sudando mucho la, chica un poco asustada le dice a él. —

Yo soñé que estaba soñando con mi madre, y Cómo se está ahogando en el mar yo me aterra mucho y me puse llegar desesperación no sabía en, ese momento que hacer mi padre está en el estado que yo está ahogando y nosotros no, podíamos hacer nada por la corriente está muy fuerte poniendo nuestra vida mamá Te extraño, mucho mamá quiero volverte a ver y espero que sea muy pronto dijo la chica un poco melancólica. —

—No te preocupes todo va a salir bien sólo, fue una pesadilla te dejes llevar por los malos sueños piensa positivamente que muy pronto la volverás, a ver y volver a hacer la familia feliz después de muchos años separados piensa muy bien que, se la vas a volver a encontrar vas a recuperar con ella el tiempo que tiempo perdido trasera muy, felices y cruz de su hermana porque la extraño mucho Sólo ten fe en ti mismo y verás Lo, que es capaz de hacer El poder del amor el juego del amor lo hace todo lo puede todo sólo es, tener fe y esperar con calma el chico de Y cabellera café su sobrina Y eso la ánimo. —

Tío gracias muchas gracias por ese consejo Lo llevaré muy en cuenta soy positiva y yo pienso que sí vamos a encontrar mi madre lo más pronto posible gracias por estar ahí para mí para mi padre en las buenas y en las malas ustedes son mis mejores amigos pero de cariño me gusta decirle tíos gracias por todo gracias por tus consejos y gracias por estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas dijo la chica de ojos color celeste agua.

 _ **Se fueron a dormir luego de haber terminado la conversación tanto en otra isla pasaba lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Recuerdodel del pasado.**_

 _ **La chica pelirroja indigente estás soñando una chica casi parece a ella como de uno años sabía que se llama qué se llama kasumi esa era el nombre que haya puesto a una niña pero no recuerda quién es hasta que vuelva a ver El Recuerdo vago que tiene ver a un señor de 1 a 30 años pelo color Azabache negro oscuro está llorando y gritando por ella entonces por lógica te dio cuenta de que era su marido pero ella no sabía dónde vivía Y que estaba haciendo aquí en Johto un lugar cercano a la islas remolino, estaba en la costa cuando tuvo ese espasmo de recuerdo en ella.**_

 _ **Entonces tengo familia un hogar y la pregunta que se hace es ¿Adónde es su hogar? Para, ir ahí se susurró para ella misma.**_

 _ **Fin del recuerdo del pasado.**_

 _ **Fin del capitulo: 2**_

 _ **Descargo: los personajes de Pokemon y la, serie le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, esta historia fue creada solamente para deleitar, al lector con la historia sólo para este fin fue creado para entretener al lector una buena lectura.**_

 _ **N/A: chicas alisten los pañuelos por favor Esta es mi nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado no se preocupen si quieren que la continúe hágamelo saber por favor se lo agradecería con todo corazón esta historia se me ocurrió hoy quería hacer una historia muy diferente a la que yo hago y qué mujer mejor momento experimentar un drama que al final todo se va a revelar iba a salir muy bien espero que sea de su agrado y no se preocupen por chica que ella no está muerta sólo está desaparecida y tú ocurrirá algo que el destino le venía preparando desde hace ya tiempo y ya es hora que se haga realidad y eso a correr muy**_

 _ **Actualización: 15/05/2016.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


End file.
